Osservatore
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Je suis l'esclave de mes amies parce que je les aime. En toute honnêteté la responsable de ceci devrait être la seule lectrice... Les autres, que Dieu vous bénisse.


Disclaimer : _Tout appartient – heureusement pour les personnages… - à Amano Akira. Paix à son âme._

Pairing : Hibari x Tsuna.

Ben je ne vous conseille pas de lire ce qui suit, j'étais d'ailleurs opposée à sa publication, mais l'ayant écrit pour une amie _sadique_, elle m'a forcée à le poster. Elle me harcèle pour ça depuis pas mal de temps. Nonobstant, bonne lecture.

Je vous laisse le soin de deviner qui est le narrateur (sachant que c'est précisé à la fin). Mon amie sadique n'avait pas compris. Que Dieu la protège d'elle-même.

_Cher lectorat avide. _

_Mon histoire n'est pas drôle, mais mon histoire n'est pas triste pour autant. Elle est seulement, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Rien ne m'oblige à la raconter, mais je vois d'ici que vous voulez tout savoir. La curiosité est pourtant un bien vilain défaut… Cependant les défauts, je les adore, alors bienvenue_.

J'ai rencontré Hibari Kyoya il y a cinq ans, à l'époque où il me restait encore beaucoup à apprendre, en particulier sur les relations _d'homme à homme_. Je ne saurais dire si l'exemple qu'il m'a fourni à ce propos a été probant dans le sens d'un apprentissage du commun, mais il a indubitablement été instructif. Précisément sur la violence qui peut parfois habiter un être humain et les sinueux détours qu'elle emprunte pour se manifester.

Hibari avait déjà cette beauté exceptionnelle, froide et tranchante, qui vous habite dés le premier instant. Quelles qu'aient jamais pu être mes lacunes dans le domaine de la séduction, j'ai néanmoins toujours su reconnaitre les gens qui appellent au frisson, et il était assurément du nombre. Hibari n'a pas le genre de physique aimable dans lequel on peut trouver du réconfort les jours maussades ; il ne sait même pas sourire. Cependant la perfection distinguée de son visage, de ses pommettes hautes et saillantes à ses yeux noirs en amande, est en mesure d'éveiller du désir chez n'importe qui. Ce genre de désir, implacable et irrémédiable, qui vous gâte le sommeil et ternit vos jours. J'ai vu ce désir avoir raisons d'hommes qu'on disait courageux, qu'on disait solides, qu'on disait intouchables. Ce désir-là ne vous laisse jamais le choix, messieurs, mesdames. Et Hibari non plus, de fait.

Toute la jeunesse du monde ne parviendrait pas à lui ôter sa soif de lutte. Le combat est un plaisir inscrit dans sa peau que les années ne démentent pas plus qu'elles ne l'exhaussent. Il ne s'agit que d'une constante brutale et magnifique que rien n'effacera jamais. Probable qu'elle soit en lui depuis sa naissance et y demeure jusqu'à la mort. Par moments la pensée étrange me traverse qu'Hibari est parfois aussi peu humain que moi. C'est une bien délicieuse pensée que celle-ci, du reste, au sujet d'un garçon non moins délicieux, bien qu'absolument hors de ma portée. Ce que je déplorerais vivement si sa vie privée n'était pas si truculente.

J'ai rencontré Sawada Tsunayoshi il y a cinq ans, à l'époque où il me restait encore beaucoup à apprendre, en particulier sur les personnes avec une belle âme, comment ne pas les tuer mais par ailleurs les détruire plus sûrement que jamais. L'exemple qu'il m'a fourni à ce propos a été le plus extraordinaire que l'on eut pu concevoir. Tsunayoshi-kun est juste la victime idéale. En premier lieu parce qu'il a cette justice et cette innocence qui le rendent inapte à la haine pure et aux actes intéressés ; d'autre part parce qu'il est capable de tomber amoureux de son bourreau.

_Tomber amoureux_. Avant j'éprouvais un vif dégoût pour ce que l'expression désigne communément puisque je n'en comprenais rien, mais à force d'observation et de réflexion l'amusement pur est venu remplacer mon dédain. Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre. Tomber amoureux c'est sombrer subitement et de manière hasardeuse, exactement à la manière d'une chute donc, dans un état de soumission et de dépendance vis-à-vis d'une autre personne. Laquelle peut se révéler être un monstre comme un ange : cela importe peu. Tomber amoureux c'est instantanément devenir l'esclave de soi-même, de ses _sentiments_ et par là l'esclave d'un autre, que cet autre le veuille ou non, que cet autre soit bon ou non. Je vous l'accorde, il y a peut-être alors un brin de cruauté dans l'engouement que je porte à l'être amoureux.

L'ingénuité de Tsunayoshi-kun est perceptible au premier regard, dans les grands yeux ambrés et chauds qui peuvent prétendre sans honte ne jamais mentir, dans les cheveux innocemment ébouriffés, dans les longs cils recourbés de fille, dans la bouche ronde qui donne d'illicites envies. Ce garçon est un inlassable appel au viol et le mieux est encore qu'il l'ignore totalement. Tsunayoshi-kun n'est pas de ceux que vous voudriez doucement embrasser et faire gémir, non, vous voudriez qu'il hurle à s'en déchirer la gorge pendant que vous le baiseriez. C'est une réalité à laquelle personne ne peut rien.

Il y aura toujours un vague éclat pédophile et incestueux à la fois dans les regards qui se porteront sur lui, une lubricité dont seule son innocence et sa foi le protègent, mais pensez-vous réellement que cela est suffisant ? Si c'est le cas, c'est que vous êtes aussi naïf que lui, mes très chers.

Hibari est si fier, à peine arrogant et éternellement si sérieux ; tandis que qu'avec Tsunayoshi-kun l'orgueil est un concept et la dignité une valeur qui ne brille que par le don de soi et l'abnégation, soit tout le contraire de ce que l'on appelle habituellement _fierté_ chez une personne. Et de cet écart-là naissent de nombreuses divergences succulentes.

Hibari sait ce qu'il veut, Tsunayoshi-kun seulement ce dont il ne veut pas. Le premier s'est arrogé un royaume et il a en vérité tout d'un prince. Le second s'est vu offrir le palais et le titre mais préfère aimer ses sujets que de s'y consacrer vraiment et personne n'est moins royal que lui.

Est-ce de cette opposition qu'est née la polarité entre eux ? Mes connaissances sur les humains ne me permettent pas de l'affirmer avec certitude.

Toutefois un jour, un bien beau jour en vérité, le regard bon et honnête de Tsunayoshi-kun a enfin constaté dans toute leur réalité et leur crudité, l'élégance, la prestance et le charme glacial d'Hibari. Lesquels l'ont vraisemblablement envouté et ne lui ont plus laissé aucun répit. La fatigue et le doute l'ont rendu plus juvénile et plus faible que jamais et c'est ainsi que l'appétit de prédateur d'Hibari a été aiguisé.

Sa belle bouche a goûté la peau soyeuse et parfumée de Tsunayoshi-kun dans l'ombre d'un couloir, avec un calme assuré tout d'abord, puis la surprise d'un tel délice a envahi ses papilles et il l'a dévorée. Tsunayoshi-kun a gémi, bien évidemment, tant du parfum douteux de la chose que de la douleur mêlée de bonheur qu'il ressentait à être ainsi découvert par le charismatique objet de ses fantasmes les plus secrets et les plus honteux.

La honte. Une émotion qu'Hibari ne pourra jamais éprouver, mais qui est le fardeau quotidien de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Les personnes comme lui ont honte d'un rien, s'infériorisent et laissent encore plus d'emprise aux gens comme Hibari. Un cercle vicieux. Un cercle de vice. C'est du pareil au même en l'occurrence.

Et la belle fleur rouge et violacée d'un suçon exécuté dans les règles de l'art est venue orner le cou délicat du pur et vertueux Tsunayoshi-kun, seul souvenir de sa proximité avec Hibari, qu'il a chéri malgré sa culpabilité et son trouble. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut imaginer ce qu'un garçon si immaculé peut ressentir à être happé ainsi par la luxure et par un amour si vénéneux qu'il peut à peine porter ce nom.

Dans ces mêmes couloirs, ces couloirs si familiers, les couloirs d'Hibari, chaque soir, lorsque tous les élèves étaient chez eux, avec des gens qui les aimaient, Tsunayoshi-kun restait avec un être qui ne l'aimait pas, mais qui embrassait d'une manière exceptionnelle. Avec une telle absence de douceur qu'il avait toujours la langue et les lèvres sanguinolentes mais Hibari faisait sourdre un plaisir au goût de sulfure, délicieux et si interdit que Tsunayoshi-kun se pâmait malgré lui. Un frisson exquis et masochiste électrisait sa peau lorsqu'Hibari tirait violemment sa tête en arrière et se délectait du massacre que ses dents imposaient alors à la gorge offerte.

La même foudre avait raison de lui lorsqu'Hibari le déshabillait avec juste ce qu'il fallait de lenteur pour éveiller impatience et doute, avant de le baiser avec bestialité et retenue à la fois. Tsunayoshi-kun se mordait les mains jusqu'au sang pour étouffer ses cris, mais c'était vain, car elles avaient besoin de toucher la peau pâle d'Hibari sans relâche pendant que leurs bassins se heurtaient et il finissait invariablement par pousser de longs hurlements de proie. Prise au piège certes, mais qui aimait son statut.

Il n'y avait jamais de préliminaires. La douleur était ce qui le rendait si vivant, si misérable une fois le plaisir qui s'y mariait évaporé, mais qui conférait à la vie une intensité unique pendant quelques minutes. Une intensité qui valait bien qu'il y perde sa décence, bien qu'il ne raisonnât toutefois pas en ces termes. De son point de vue, Tsunayoshi-kun agissait entièrement par amour. Comme c'est touchant. Comme c'est pathétique. Je ne ris pas seulement parce que je me retiens.

Toutefois être aussi pitoyable n'empêchait pas Tsunayoshi-kun d'avoir un fond de lucidité : il était conscient qu'Hibari n'était pas amoureux de lui et ne le serait probablement jamais, de même qu'il n'ignorait pas qu'il devait taire ses propres sentiments au beau jeune homme, sous peine de le regretter douloureusement et pas de la manière à laquelle vous pensez. La fessée ne serait pas vraiment une punition, voyons.

Je sais bien des choses en vérité, mais j'ignore encore la fin de l'histoire. Sera-t-elle heureuse ? Sera-t-elle dramatique ? Y aura-t-il même une fin ? Mon intelligence et mon aptitude à connaître les détails les plus sordides en toutes circonstances ne peuvent pas tout.

Toutefois je peux évoquer Hibari qui a fait de Tsunayoshi-kun sa propriété devant tous, non pas en le mordant, mais en l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, sans les dents et avec tendresse. Et Tsunayoshi-kun de rougir et de se plaquer à lui pour dissimuler son visage écarlate et les larmes qui commençaient à poindre. On peut accorder à Hibari un grand sens de la mise en scène.

De même Tsunayoshi-kun a fini par lui avouer ses sentiments, par mégarde certes, mais qui peut se contrôler au moment de l'orgasme ? Et à voir l'éclat satisfait dans les yeux d'Hibari, les jours qui ont suivi, on peut aisément se figurer qu'il n'en a pas été aussi agacé que nous l'avions imaginé. Il n'a pas tué Tsunayoshi-kun, ne l'a pas frappé plus que de coutume – et nous savons que les coups ne sont pas indissociable du coït chez Hibari Kyoya -, n'a lui a même pas témoigné de mépris. Néanmoins il y a peut-être eu cette fessée dont je parlais plus haut. Qui sait…

_Je le confesse, il me tarde de me trouver un petit esclave ingénu et attirant à mon tour. Pour l'aimer à la Hibari_.

_Bien à vous, Rokudo Mukuro_.

Voilà, je vous souhaite d'être arrivés ici vivants. Sinon ben… Je viendrai fleurir vos tombes.


End file.
